1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a composition, in particular a cosmetic composition, comprising an oily phase and particles of melamine-formaldehyde or urea-formaldehyde resin, to its use as a composition for caring for and/or for making up the skin, in particular for softening defects of the relief of the skin, such as microrelief features, wrinkles or pores, while conferring a natural appearance on the skin, and to its use in treating greasy skin. The application also relates to the use of particles of melamine-formaldehyde or urea-formaldehyde resin as mattifying agent in a cosmetic composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
By definition, a mattifying product is a product which prevents the skin from shining and which gives a uniform complexion. Care compositions for the skin or make-up compositions having mattifying properties are generally used to solve the problems of shininess brought about by an excess of sebum and to improve the long term hold of make-up, which has a tendency to visually deteriorate during the course of the day. They give a matt appearance to the skin, resulting from a light scattering ability at the surface of the skin. They can also be used to soften skin defects, such as microrelief features, wrinkles, fine lines, pores or color variations.
Conventional so-called mattifying compositions generally comprise powders which adsorb sebum and the excess oil of the composition not adsorbed by the skin. Mention may in particular be made, among mattifying powders of natural or synthetic origin, of fillers, such as talc, starch, mica, silica, nylon powders, polyethylene powders, poly(.beta.-alanine) or poly(methyl (meth)acrylate) powders. Fillers of this type exhibit the disadvantage of giving the skin an unnatural powdery appearance which can even accentuate skin defects. Furthermore, the compositions comprising them generally have a long term desiccating effect and are difficult to spread. Their mattifying effect is not very long lasting.
EP-A-0,502,769 discloses mattifying compositions which contribute a translucent layer and a natural appearance to made-up skin. They are dispersions of spherical particles in a fatty binder in a highly specific filler/binder ratio by weight. A high proportion of powders is necessary for a mattifying effect and, for this reason, these compositions can be desiccating. In addition, they have a tendency to become fluffy during spreading and to give a whitening effect to the skin because of the high concentration of powders.
The need therefore still remains for a mattifying composition which is comfortable during application and which does not result in any irritation or desiccation of the skin after application.